A Daughters Vengence
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: It's been twenty years since the crew of The Outlaw Star found the Galactic Leyline and the ultimate defeat of Lord Hazanko and the Kei Pirates. But a Pirates Vengeance is slow, and they are ready to act. How far will Gene Starwind go to save the daughter he never knew?


Blue Heaven is asteroid colony and a free town unaffiliated with any interplanetary states or any of the dominant pirate guilds its reputation as neutral status makes it a popular stopover and resupply point for outlaws and pirate alike.

It was a gathering point for society's dregs now it had become something far worse, a gathering point for the worst of the worst criminal elements known to man! Everything from Human trafficking to Armed Robbery took place on its streets.

* * *

Two days ago at the bar Queen Anne's Revenge, a mysterious women walked up to a table and threw a photo on the table saying, "Bring her to me"

Simon Harker, asked, "What do you want her for?"

"That's my business" The cloaked women said, sharply.

Roger Silvergrim stated, "Aye but yer asken us to Shang-high her so it's our business now"

"Do you have a problem with vengeance" The mysterious women said curtly.

Vanessa Silvergrim stated, "No… not really"

"There's a bonus if she is unharmed" She said and left thinking, _I like my interrogates unharmed it's more fun that way…_

In the back of her mind Vanessa was thinking, _how do I stop this… without blowing my cover…_

The mysterious women left the bar and Simon Harker, asked, "Was it just me or did she remind you of Hamushi, but she is dead right?"

Sipping her beer Vanessa stated, "I thought it was just a roomer at the time, but I heard something a while back about an Hamushi having an illegitimate daughter"

Roger Silvergrim asked speculatively, "In this roomer who was the father?"

"Hazanko" Vanessa stated in a matter of fact tenor, "If the roomer was true she would be about 25 now"

* * *

Remembering her mother's advice and teachings, she spent the last three days of moving around the station carefully not staying in one place to long. When Sayuri was finally able to get some sleep as her mind would drifts back to her conversation she had with her mother.

As Sayuri sleeps she Flashes back to the last time she saw her mother Twilight Suzuka.

She was sitting in a hotel room

 _Suzuka talks to her daughter Sayuri telling her everything she will need to know, making sure she memorizes every detail of what her mother Twilight Suzuka tells her. She told Sayuri "I am going after a bounty head I should be gone about two days if you don't hear from me after three days go to the bank of Blue Heaven ask for the manager ask for box 1313 and take the contents, then call this number ask for Fred Luo do exactly what he tells you. He will help you find Gene Starwind, tell to find me_

" _Who is Gene Starwind" Sayuri asked speculatively as her brow rose to a high arch._

" _Your father Sayuri!" Suzuka told her_

On the morning of the third day Sayuri woke in a cold sweat from the memory of the last conversation with her mother.

Examining the contents of the safety deposit box she emptied that morning Saturi, says, "Cash, false Id and Travel papers how and why did mom know, I'd need them now?"

" _Still no word from mom"_ she thinks to herself as she walked out of a nearby park Sayuri heading to the nearest public video phone, and with a few key-stokes looks up the arrival passenger lists for ships that morning and finds nothing! "Where is she" Sayuri spat in a dead tone of voice as her mind went into survival mode, and with a few more key stokes she calls up the video phone's directory assistance and asks for the name Fred Luo!

Fred picks up saying hello.

Biting her lip Sayuri responds sharply, "You don't know me but my mother told me to contact you if anything went wrong."

"Mom is three days overdue" Sayuri stated in a shaky voice

Softly Fred asks lazily, "who is your mother child?"

Sayuri swallows nervously not sure if she can trust him then states sharply, "Twilight Suzuka!... Sir"

That name got his attention sitting as he suddenly became all business sitting up straight Fred asks "Is your name Sayuri?... Right!"

She looks at him wide eyed Sayuri had never met anyone from her mother's past as she tells him, "Yes!"

"I was there the day you were born." Fred tells her softly.

* * *

A few moments later he said, "I see from the caller ID that you're on Blue Heaven go to the docks ask for Swanzo tell him Fred Luo sent you… don't talk to anyone else understand"

"Yes sir" Sayuri stated in a breathy unsteady voice.

"Here is the most important part, don't call attention to yourself, no fighting unless you have no choice" Fred told her before hanging up.

* * *

She had to take an indirect route so a trip that would have taken 10 minutes took her 30 but her mother's training was more like a reflex then conscious thought and later Sayuri wanted to be sure no one was following her but she finally reached The Docks at Blue Heaven, Mikey looks at her asking "Can I help you little girl!"

Sayuri responds sharply, "I am looking for Swanzo"

Mikey crosses his arms over his chest and asks her, "Who are you and why do you need to talk to him?"

Sayuri, thought, _I've been sleeping on the streets for three days and now this jerk wants to piss me off._

Sayiri, responds by sliding her feet to a fighting stance as she stated in a cold flat tenor, "Fred Luo told me to talk to only Swanzo No one else… now can you help me or not"

Someone dressed in a metal suit comes out from the office saying "I'm Swanzo you can trust Mikey."

Sayuri told them "My mother told me never use her name unless I had to!"

Mikey looks at her through his mirror shades saying, "You don't have a choice!"

Sayuri saying offhandedly, "My mother is Twilight Suzuka."

In a taut nervous voice Mikey asks "Your Twilight's kid?"

Sayuri was about to answer the question when a group of half drunken space pirates show up on with the thought of Shanghaiing Sayuri so they can sell her on the black market if their deal falls through.

Human trafficking is one of the things that have become quite common place on blue heaven over the last 15 to 20 years!

William Avast Sangre states look up ahead, Capt we can make a pretty penny off that little one.

Captain John says Aye we can at that Willem that we can.

Trying to close this deal down before her cover is blown Red Vanessa says she is pleasing to the eyes, but these docks are Swanzo's Don't cross him William!"

Swanzo stepped forward telling them in a matter-of-fact tenor, "Your lady friend there gave you some good advice… Take it!"

Narrowing his gaze on Swanzo Captain John insists, "But this pretty thing could bring a tidy profit"

Crossing his arms Swanzo stated in a stentorian tenor, "I am afraid I can't let do you that she is here under my protection!"

Captain John turned his attention back to asks how much will to cost me to get you to look the other way Swanzo.

"I am not for sale… not in this case" Swanzo tells them!

The group of four pirates moves to advance on Sayuri trying to make good on their threat. Sayuri takes another step adjusting her fighting stance removing the bokudo her mother gave her from its case on her back.

Raving George asks what you think are you going to do with that sti-!

Before Gorge can finish his comment Sayuri takes action striking him across the mid-section knocking the wind out of him, followed by crack across the back of his neck knocking him out.

Advancing on William she spins and strikes him along the back of his knee following up with a strike to the mid-section with the but-end of the bokudo. As William falls to the ground behind Sayuri as she moves on Captain John striking his arm at the elbow joint then the mid section and finally rounding on Red Vanessa, she raises the tip to Vanessa's throat Red Vanessa wisely drops her weapons saying "I surrender!"

Sayuri tells her "I will let you go so tend to your mates… then we shale parlay!"

Red Vanessa brow shot up to a high speculative arch as she asks "How you know The Pirate Code"

Sayuri states sharply, "you're not the first pirates I've met Vanessa!"

Replaying the fight in his head Mikey sarcastically states "She is under our protection Swanzo?"

A few moments later having bandaged and splinted the wounded Red Vanessa stated "Name your terms girl!"

Sayuri responds simple "I want your word no harm will come to me while I am on Blue Heaven!"

Red Vanessa says "done!... Anything else?"

Smiling Sayuri says "Not just now, but that may change I will allow you to take them and leave… next time I won't be so forgiving!"

* * *

20 Minutes Later Captain John and his crew regain consciousness slowly, Swanzo states as I tried to explain before the mealay began, I would leave her alone if I were you she is the daughter of the ultra class "A" assassin/mercenary.

Raving George wakes saying "lets sell her"

Groaning Red Vanessa states, "We can't George!"

In a dead tone of voice Raving George asks "Why not!"

Red Vanessa states two reasons, "First she invoked parlay and that trumps anything else, secondly in return for guaranteeing her safety no harm she agreed to let me tend your wounds!

Raving George turned deep crimson with rage as he screams in a shrill tone, "And you agreed to her terms!"

Sayuri's eyes narrowed as she lowered her bokken so it was level with his line of sight as she took on a cold matter of fact demeanor and tone of voice saying, "George is it, ask yourself something; I could have killed the lot of you in the blink of an eye I didn't… If I were in your place, I would be less concerned with loss profit and more concerned with why I didn't kill you!"

In a grating and angry tenor Raving George states, "But the money!"

In a quite offhanded tenor Sayuri says "You wouldn't live long enough to spend it once my mother caught you."

Raving George sarcastically says what would she do stab me with a sewing needle!

Sayuri states, "Considering who my mother is you would be dead by sunset!"

Sarcastically Raving George says "OOOHHH scary!"

Swanzo chimes in with, "Her mother is Twilight Suzuka!"

George's eyes widen in fear as he gets a panicked look on his face, thinking, _she never said anything about the girl being Twilight Suzuka's daughter… no wonder the pay was so high... she never expected us to live!_

Sayuri asks in a light silvery tone, "Do you still want to sell me into slavery"

George stutters a bit as he chokes on the words in a quiet voice, "No I suppose not"


End file.
